


An inexorable nature

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Flash Fic, Gen, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Bob?" The slightly shorter one spoke, the one with the eyes of Poseidon. "It's us. Percy. Annabeth. You remember us? Your friends?"Something shivered deep in his mind, but something older pushed it away.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Bob | Iapetus & Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson)
Kudos: 7
Collections: anonymous





	An inexorable nature

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from the Instagram account I had when I was 11. I don't want this connected to my current fic, because I like to think I've gotten better at writing than I was at that age, lol.

He was awake, and it was different.

He had been not-awake. Asleep. Adead. He had been not-awake for so long, but now he was awake and something was different again.

The face. The faces. There were two human? - demigod? - faces in front of him. Smiling. Smiling meant happy. They were familiar - how were they familiar? The dark locks over the narrow face and brilliant eyes brighter than the sea. The pale gold curls tangling over the tanned, freckled face with narrowed silver-grey eyes and a determined expression.

(It wasn't determined now, it was glowing with joy. But he'd seen it determined. Where? When? It couldn't matter.)

"Bob?" The slightly shorter one spoke, the one with the eyes of Poseidon. "It's us. Percy. Annabeth. You remember us? Your friends?"

_Percy. Annabeth... Your friends..."_

Something shivered deep in his mind, but something older pushed it away.

"Demigods," he spat, letting the words fly out hard and scathing. Maybe they had meant something to him once, but rebirth had hardened him - purified him. This was right. "You will die now."

The male demigod shook his head, the sea-green eyes startled, insisting _no, that can't be true._ "Bob. It's us. You have to remember us."

Iapetus held out his hand, and a spear appeared. It was familiar, this spear - like an extension of his arm. He had done much with this spear. Killed many.

"Who are you, demigods?" He grinned lazily, sliding a hand over the shaft of his spear, caressing it. "Are you sure you wish your last words to be a desperate, pointless plea?"

It was like the male demigod was choking as the female hauled him away, a bone sword in her hands.


End file.
